Broken
by tracey.costelle
Summary: Zach and Cammie had a kid at 18. They are now at 31 and fighting. Zach is taking more missions and Maddie, their daughter, is paying for it. What happens when the COC get involved? I promise it'll be better then the summary.
1. Little Toy Guns

**A/N: Hey here is the first chapter. They are around 31. Zach and Cammie had a kid, Maddie, at 18.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls or the song "Little Toy Guns".**

Chapter 1

Maddie's POV

"How could you, Zach?" my mom screamed.

"What my job?!" my dad screamed back.

My dad just got back from a mission and has to go on another one.

"You promised you would take a break. This is only the second time you've been home in a year. What about my daughter…" mom started.

"Your daughter?! Don't you mean 'our' daughter or is she Jimmy's?" Dad was furious.

"No, she is not Josh's. How could you even think that? Whose name did we put on the certificate for father 13 years ago. Was it Josh's? No it was yours," mom was really hurt.

I was in my hiding spot. I didn't use it much, just when my mom and dad fought.

_In between the coats in the closet_

_She held onto that heart shaped locket_

_Staring at a family flawless_

_But it ain't a pretty picture tonight_

_Mom and daddy just wouldn't stop it_

_Fighting at the drop of a faucet_

_Cuts through the walls catastrophic_

_She's caught in the crossfire_

_Put her hands over her ears_

_Starts talking through the tears_

_She's saying, she's praying_

"Maybe it would've been better if she was Josh's. Then your mother wouldn't be after Maddie! Our family would be safe!" my mom yelled.

I hate when they fight. And it sucks even more because we live at my school, so all my classmates hear it. I wish they would stop.

_I wish words were like little toy guns_

_No sting, no hurt no one, just a bang bang rollin' off your tongue_

_(I wish words were like little toy guns)_

_No smoke, no bullets, no kick from the trigger when you pull it_

_No pain, no damage done_

_(I wish were words were like little toy guns)_

_Just a bang bang rollin' off your tongue"_

"You don't mean that. Please tell me you don't mean that," my dad said.

"Just get out, Zach," my mom whispered.

"Cammie, please," my dad pleaded.

"Get out, Zach," my mom said louder, "Go do your mission. I don't care anymore."

My dad looked broken and hurt. And he walked out the door.

_Wish there was a white flag waving or that they are both just faking_

_And it was just a game they were playing like shoot'em up cowboys_

_Leave the pistols in the front yard_

_Throw away the score card and just turn off all the noise_

I peeked out of the closet. My mom was sitting on her bed, head in hands crying. There was a knock on the door. I hope it's dad. So did my mom, too, apparently because when she saw it was Macey, Bex, and Liz she dropped her head again.

"Maddie come on out," Liz said.

I came out of the closet and ran out the door.

I faintly heard my mom say "shit" and Macey, Liz and Bex call my name, but I kept running.

_I wish words were like little toy guns_

_No sting, no hurt no one, Just a bang bang rollin' off your tongue_

_(I wish words were like little toy guns)_

_No smoke, no bullets, no kick from the trigger when you pull it_

_No pain, no damage done_

_(I wish words were like little toy guns)_

_Just a bang bang rollin' off your tongue_

_(I wish words were like little toy guns)_

I kept running not really sure where I was going. The fight I just witnessed, my parents words and dad leaving stuck in my head.

_I wish they didn't cut like a knife_

_I wish they didn't break you inside_

_I wish they didn't bang bang make you wanna run away, yeah_

I stopped in front of a secret passage way I discovered when the fighting started. I heard my mom, Aunt, Liz, Macey and Bex in the hallway right when the secret passage way closed.

"You guys split up and check everywhere. I'll double check where we've looked and this hallway," my Aunt Amanda said. The other ran. I could hear their feet.

_Little toy guns_

_No sting, no hurt no one, just bang bang rollin' off your tongue_

_(I wish words were like little toy guns)_

_No smoke, no bullets, no shot from the trigger when you pull it_

_No pain, no damage done_

_(I wish words were like little toy guns)_

_Just a bang bang rollin' off your tongue_

_(I wish words were like little toy guns)_

_Oh like little toy guns_

"Hey, Maddie," my aunt said as she entered the secret passage way.

**That's it. What did yall think? I love "Little Toy Guns" by Carrie Underwood, which is the song featured centered and italicized. Like I said let me know what yall think.**


	2. Zach's back?

**A/N: Let me explain this: Amanda is Cammie's sister.**

Chapter 2

Amanda's POV

I knew Maddie would be in here. It's where I've found her before.

"Hey Maddie," I said walking into the secret passage way, "I know I told you that you could come to my room when they start."

"I know. It's just so peaceful here."

"Yeah."

"Do you think my dad is coming back?" I looked up, Maddie was looking down fidgeting with her fingers.

"Maddie…" I didn't know what to say so I was honest, "I don't know. I hope so, but that fight sounded pretty big."

"You heard it?" she looked up.

"Yeah. I bet that sucks. Living here while they are fighting."

"Yeah, but I've learned to ignore it. I've gotten used to it." We sat in silence a couple minutes (1:53:59).

"Well. You know we have to go talk to your mom. So might as well now so you can do your homework."

"Fine."

**(At Headmistress Morgan's office)**

Cammie's POV

I'm such an idiot. I can't believe I said that. I can't believe that I said it would've been better if Maddie was Josh's. Macey, Bex, Liz and I didn't find Maddie and don't know where Amanda is. Maybe she found her. I was in my mom's office with Macey, Bex and Liz. I was telling mom, Abby and Joe what happened. Everything, including the fight.

"Do the guys know?" Joe asked.

"No," I said shaking my head.

"You mentioned the CoC? And Maddie heard everything?" Abby asked.

"Yeah, so," they let me think about that for a minute. "Oh shit."

"Maybe she will forget," Liz said.

"Maybe," I said trying to be optimistic.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," my mom said.

"Abby!" Amanda and Maddie said running in and giving Abby a hug, nearly knocking her over.

"Maddie, I'm so sorry," I said meaning it.

"I know I just needed time to think by myself."

She gave me a hug.

**(In town 6 months later)**

Maddie's POV

Today's my 14th birthday! I was so excited. We were at an Italian place in town to celebrate. I love Italian food! We had a big group: my mom, my grandma, Joe, Abby, Townsend, Amanda, Macey, Preston, Bex, Grant, Liz and Jonas. The person I wish was here most, however, was not. My dad still hasn't come back.

Bex's POV

It was so cool to have the whole group back together. Well almost the whole group. I can't believe Zach is still gone.

"Excuse me. I'll be back."

I was walking toward the bathrooms when I saw it. I walked outside.

I can't believe it. That two timing…

I texted Grant.

He came out 30 seconds later.

"What's up?" Grant asked.

"Look," I said pointing in the direction of Zach.

"Oh my," Grant started.

"Hey Zach!" I yelled.

Zach and the girl he was with turned around. My eyes nearly shot out of my head. It was DeeDee.

"Go ahead. I'll catch up," Zach said. DeeDee walked off.

"Really Zach?" Grant said.

"What?" Zach replied. Grant clenched his fist. "Go ahead, big guy. Hit me."

Grant punched Zach in the face. Of course being a spy Zach didn't show any reaction.

"You are out with another girl while your wife and daughter are inside celebrating Maddie's birthday," I said.

"She always did like this place. And if you must know I'm out with DeeDee to get info on Josh."

"Why do you need info on Josh?" Grant asked.

"Because he is my new job." What?!

"Well,will you at least go in and wish your daughter a happy birthday?"

**(Inside restaurant)**

Maddie's POV

We were waiting for Grant and Bex to come back because we were going to go to the arcade. Bex and Grant showed up 3 minutes and 54 seconds later. Someone was behind them.

Oh my gosh! NO WAY! My dad was there.

I got up and ran to him.

"Hey, Maddie, happy birthday," my dad said picking me up.

"Zach?" my mom said, shocked.

"Don't worry, Camster," Grant said, "but he's still on a business trip."

"Are you going to be able to go to the arcade with us?" I asked looking at him excited.

"I wouldn't miss it."

**(back at Gallagher)**

Cammie's POV

I can't believe Zach can stay the night.

"Gallagher girl, I'm so so…" I held up my hand to stop him.

"Zach don't it's my fault. So your mission is here in Roseville?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't give me the chance."

"So…" now it was his turn to interrupt.

"Cammie don't."

"Zach, who's your target?"

Zach looked down.

"Zach?"

"It's Josh." I felt like I'd just been punched in the stomach.

"So, okay it's Josh. The rest is classified."

"Yeah. I'm sorry," he kissed me, "I'm taking a shower."

"Okay."

The water was running and his phone buzzed.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the name.

Oh my god I couldn't believe it.

DeeDee: What happened 2 u 2nite?

U disappeared.

Now it was my turn to leave.

**That's it. What did yall think? What's with Josh? Why is he Zach's new mission? Is it just Josh or are Dillion and DeeDee involved? Let me know what yall think.**


	3. Broken

**Hey guys sorry it's been a while. Finals are next week so I had a lot of papers and projects to do. But that means summer is almost here so I can have more time to write.**

Chapter 3

Zach's POV

I got out of the shower feeling better. I walk into the room.

I see my phone buzz. It was DeeDee.

Zach: Sorry. Had to split.

I looked around the room. Cammie wasn't there. She may have gone to talk to Maddie, or the girls, or her mom.

I went to sleep.

Amanda's POV

I was almost asleep when there was a knock on my door. It was Maddie.

"Hey sorry. I couldn't sleep," she said.

"No problem. Come on in," I said. "Want to watch a movie or something?" she nodded.

We had just started Kick-Ass when there was another knock on my door.

It was Cammie.

"Hey Cammie," I said, "Come in. We were just starting Kick-Ass, want to join?"

"We?"

"Hi, mom," Maddie said.

"Hey Maddie, why are you here and not in bed?"

"I couldn't sleep," Maddie replied.

"Why didn't you come to my room? Like normal."

"I knocked. No one answered. So I came here."

"Oh okay." Something was up.

I walked up to Cammie.

"Hey is everything okay?" I whispered.

"Tomorrow." I nodded.

Cammie walked into the room and sat next to Maddie.

"Yay! Sleepover!" Maddie said.

"What?" Bex said.

"We weren't invited?" Macey asked.

"Hey guys. Want to join?" I asked.

"Sure," Liz said.

"Hey what's up?" Cammie asked.

"Well we were going to wish your daughter a happy birthday," Macey started.

"But she wasn't in her room," Liz continued.

"Like mother like daughter," Bex inputted. "Then we went to your room. Neither of you were there."

"So we thought Amanda and viola," Macey finished.

**(Morning)**

Zach's POV

"Wake up, Zach!" Amanda yelled. What the hell?

"What do you all want?" I asked, not opening my eyes but still knowing who is in my room.

"What did you do?" Macey asked.

"Can you be more specific?" Then I remembered.

My eye opened fast and I sat up quick, "Where's Cammie?"

"She's in Amanda's room. Now what did you do?" Liz answered.

Cammie's POV

I was still steamed at Zach. Today Maddie and I were going to hang out in town. The girls were going to meet us later. We decided to get ice cream.

So we walked to Abram's Pharmacy. I also wanted to talk to Josh.

When we entered the bell rang. Josh was standing behind the counter.

"Good morning, Cammie. Happy belated birthday, Maddie. I got you something," Josh said.

"Really?" Maddie said excitedly. Josh was always nice to her. He pulled out a birthday bag.

"Oh my gosh. Thank you, Josh." She pulled out an iPod and gave Josh a hug.

"It wasn't just my dad," Jordan, Josh and DeeDee's 15 year old son. For me and Zach it was a mission. For Josh and DeeDee it was prom night.

"Jordan," Maddie said giving him a hug.

"And there are two songs on there I thought you might like. 'Eyes Wide Open' by Sabrina Carpenter and 'Fight Song' by Rachel Platten," Jordan said, smiling.

"Hey you two," Josh handed Jordan some money, "How about you go get lunch for us."

"Sure," Jordan said, both him and Maddie walk out.

"What's up, Cam?" Josh asked.

"Nothing," I lied. I thought it was convincing.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just lie to me," maybe not as convincing as I thought, "And ask a different question. How are things between you and Zach?"

"Good."

"Cam?" I lowered my head in defeat.

"It's not good."

Maddie's POV

The pizza guy said our pizza would be ready in an hour. I'm not an idiot. I knew Josh told us to go get lunch because mom and him needed to talk and didn't want us listening in. But the spy and girl in me were curious.

So here Jordan and I are. Out of sight of my mom and Josh but still able to hear. Than you Liz for teaching me how to tap into a phone so I can eavesdrop.

"How are things between you and Zach?" Josh asked.

"Good." I knew my mom lied as soon as she said it.

"Cam?"

"It's not good."

"Come on, Cammie. We've talked all year you can tell me anything. It won't leave here."

My mom let out a deep breath. "Alright, well a girl texted him last night asking where he went. Apparently they were hanging out all night until he joined Maddie's birthday party after Bex spotted him."

"That doesn't sound good."

"Nope. So tell me something happy. How are you and DeeDee?"

"Great. Part of the reason I had them go get lunch is that we haven't told Jordan this yet, but DeeDee is pregnant."

"What?! Oh my gosh. Congrats Josh. What's up?"

"DeeDee thinks we haven't told Jordan yet because we don't know how to tell him. But I haven't 'cause I don't think it's mine."

"Why not?"

"Because we haven't"

"Never mind. Stupid question," my mom interrupts.

My mom looks down at her phone. My dad is calling her.

"Can you excuse me one sec?" my mom asks.

"Sure."

"Thank you," my mom walks out while Jordan and I walk to the alley beside the pharmacy.

"Cammie?" my dad asks.

"Quick question, Zach. While tailing Josh and hanging with Deedee, did you two ever do anything?"

No answer.

"Zach?" my mom's voice was disbelieving.

"Cam it was an accident. We were both drunk…"

"We're done for good. Bye, Zach."

"No. Cammie please…" my mom hung up.

I ended the tap. I couldn't believe it. I took off running.

"Maddie! Wait!" Jordan said chasing after me. After 10 minutes Jordan caught me. "Maddie! Stop!" Jordan said grabbing my arm.

Cammie's POV

I couldn't believe it. When I got back inside I ordered an ice cream. Josh got one for himself, too and we just talked.

Thirty minutes and 3 seconds later Jordan and Maddie walked in like they were just in a fight.

Then my phone buzzed. Bex texted me.

Bex: you guys need to come back. Now.

Cammie: Ok. We'll be right there.

"Maddie that was Bex. We need to get back."

"Okay," she said slowly, "Bye guys. Thank you for the iPod."

**That's it. What did yall think? Let me know. 'Kick-Ass' is an awesome movie and 'Eyes Wide Open' and 'Fight Song' are killer that's why I used them. Tell me what yall think.**


	4. The Break-Up

**A/N: Hey yall. Sorry if this is shorter than and not as good as some of the other chapters but I needed to post something. So here it goes.**

Chapter 4

Zach's POV

I can't believe it. I'm such an idiot.

I chucked my phone across the room.

"Damn it!"

"Zach, what's wrong?" Liz asks.

"What did you do?" Amanda questioned.

"Alright. I'm texting Cammie," Bex said.

I slid down the wall my head in my hands.

"She's on her way."

Exactly 3 minutes and 22 seconds later Cammie walked in with Maddie behind her.

"What's wrong?" Cammie asked.

Macey points to me, "fix him."

"Zach, can we talk out in the hall please?" Cammie asks.

I stand up and follow Cammie out the door.

"Look, Cammie, I'm so sorry."

"Why?" Cammie asks, so broken. "Why did you cheat on me? Why her?" she whispered the last part.

"Gallagher girl I'm so sorry. I was stupid and drunk," I moved toward her and she moved back.

"Why her?"

"We had just had our big fight and you told me to leave. I thought I lost you for good. She was there we were drunk and stupid. It only happened once and will never happen again."

"it shouldn't have happened at all, Zach. I loved you. I trusted you. I love you and you hurt me, Zach," she was in tears now, "And now you don't have to think you know."

"I know and I'm so so sorry. Please."

"We're done, Zach."

"No please, Cammie," I begged.

"I'm sorry, Zach. But you need to leave. We're done. For good."

"No Cammie, please don't leave me."

"You left us, Zach? Do you remember that?" I stayed quiet. I shouldn't have. "Did you know she's pregnant?" she whispered. Had I not been a spy I wouldn't have heard.

"What?"

"Deedee. She's pregnant, Zach."

"So?"

"It's not Josh's."

I started getting light headed.

"Cammie please don't leave me. I love you so much."

"That's just it, Zach. I love you, too. And I trusted you. But what you did and who with, I can't get over that."

Amanda's POV

It did not sound good out there.

About 12 minutes and 37 seconds later Cammie walked back in. She was trying to hold in her emotions.

"Cammie?" Liz asks. She starts to tear up.

I go over to Cammie and hug her. She lost it.

"Shh, Cammie. It's alright. We're here," I tried comforting her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Macey asks. Cammie breaks away and heads toward the bed, where Maddie is sitting.

"What's there to talk about, my marriage is over. Zach and I are over," Cammie said.

"What happened?" I asked.

Cammie looked over at Maddie.

"I already know. Jordan and I tapped into your phone to listen to your's and Josh's conversation. And inadvertently your's and dad's phone conversation."

"Oh Maddie I'm so sorry," Cammie hugged Maddie.

"It's okay, Mom. You can tell them."

And she told us everything. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

The boys, minus Zach, came into the room.

"We just heard what happened. So to help you not think about it, your mom is letting us go into town," Grant said.

"Thanks guys. That sounds great," Cammie said, "Wait, if my mom knows does that mean Joe knows, too?"

"Crap. I didn't think about that."

"Guys, I'm mad about what Zach did, but Maddie still needs a dad."

"Oh, we did not think about that either," Preston said.

Cammie ran. Followed by her daughter. Then the rest of us.

**That's it. What did yall think? Let me know. Like I said earlier sorry about how short and kind of bad it is. But I wanted to post something because I haven't in a while.**


	5. Cammie's missing

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating in a while my summer has been busier than I thought it would be. Anyway here is another chapter.**

Chapter 5

Cammie's POV

We were running to hopefully catch Zach before Joe did. We were at the Hall of History when we spotted my mom at the other end.

"Hey mom!" Amanda screamed.

"Hello, everyone."

"Have you seen Zach?" I asked.

"Or Joe?"

"Zach left the mansion 5 minutes ago."

"What about Joe?" Grant asked.

"What about me?" Joe asked rounding the corner.

"Nothing," our group replied.

**(In town)**

Maddie's POV

Me and my Aunt broke away from the group. It's been a lot of fun. We found my dad. He didn't look to good. We got some ice cream and we're just walking around.

"Amanda, can I ask you something?"

"You just did, but sure. What's up?"

"During their fight before dad's mission my mom said that if Josh was my dad maybe my dad's mom wouldn't be after me. What did she mean?"

"Maddie, I don't know." Did she just lie to me?! Why do people keep doing that?!

"Aunt Amanda you just lied to me. What's going on?"

Her phone rang.

"Hello," she said answering it.

Pause.

"What?!"

Pause.

"Alright we'll look on this side," she hung up.

She started pacing and ran a hand through her hair.

"Amanda, what's wrong?" I asked a little worried.

"Your mom separated from the group now she's missing."

**(Two hours later)**

We were in Headmistress Morgan's office. My grandma and grandpa, Aunt Abby and Amanda, my dad and I were the only one's there. We were waiting on the others. After 5 minutes and 43 seconds of more waiting they showed up.

Grant was the first one through the door. He went straight for my dad and pushed him against the book shelf.

"She's gone and it's your fault!" he shouted.

"What?" my dad asked confused.

"You were tailing the wrong person and because of it your mom has Cammie," Grant shouted, my dad cringed at the word mom.

Wait, why would my dad's mom take my mom?

Amanda pushed Grant out of the way but just stood in front of my dad instead of pushing him against the book shelf.

"I swear to god Goode, if anything happens to my sister," she got cut off.

"It's not just me. You used to be a part of them, too. So if anything happens it will be on your head too not just mine."

My aunt backed off.

"Would someone tell me what's going on?!" I shout.

"Maddie, it's not…" I cut my dad off.

"Quit lying to me! God! I'm not a kid anymore! I know something's up and if no one tells me I'll find out myself." And with that I ran to the only person I knew wouldn't lie to me.

**That's it. I know it's short, but still. Anyone else see Disney's Descendants? I LOVED IT! IT WAS AMAZING! My favorite character was Mal. What about yall? Anyway tell my what you think?**


	6. Zach's step-brother

**A/N: Hey what's up yall? I decided to mix things up and include another group of characters. So here we go. Next chapter.**

Chapter 6

Amanda's POV

What Zach said stung. I was waiting for what came next.

"What do you mean, Zach?" Bex asked.

"Amanda, did you use to work for the Circle?" Liz asked already knowing the answer.

"Let me explain," I started.

"So it's true," Bex said.

"I was on a mission and was declared KIA, remember?" my mom cringed slightly. "Well, Catherine found me and tricked me. I didn't remember anything except that I was a Gallagher girl. And when she found me she said it'll be okay because she graduated from Gallagher, too." I felt everyone's eyes on me. "I broke from them as soon as I figured out who they were, but I felt abandoned and she was there."

Maddie G.'s POV

I ran to Josh's pharmacy. I wanted a phone I knew they hadn't tapped yet. I knew my mom wouldn't allow it.

"Hey Maddie, what's up?" Jordan asked from behind the counter.

"Can I borrow your phone?"

"Yeah of course," he said tossing it to me.

Maddie R.'s POV

Diggie and I are my backyard playing basketball. It was break and he said we'd see each other every day. And his parents were out of town so he was staying with us. Artie is spending break with his minions.

Diggie's phone rang. I kept shooting while he answered.

"What's up, Maddie?" Diggie asked.

I turned around thinking he was talking to me, but he was still on the phone.

"Okay. I'll be there when I can get there. I'm leaving now." He rushed hanging up.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"That was my niece in Roseville."

"Oh." Wait did he say niece?!

"You have a niece?"

"Yeah. She's my half-brother's kid."

"What?"

"You know the mom. Which is why she called. I have to go to Roseville as soon as possible. You can come if you want," Diggie said.

"Wait. How do I know the mom?"

"Remember when you were 11 and you were taking karate and your sensei was out for a while?"

"No way! Your brother is married to Cammie Morgan?!" That's so cool. She was one of my idols.

"If your parents are cool with it I'm sure you could go with."

"I should be able to. Liv is shooting a movie there." Space Werewolves got a sequel and is shooting in Roseville, Virginia.

"Alright. Let me call Zach. Let him know we are coming. Because I doubt Maddie told him," Diggie said.

"That's going to get confusing." I shot the ball and it went in nothing but net. "BAM WHAT! I win." I said running inside to tell my parents about Roseville.

Zach's POV

I was still in the headmistress office. Maddie finally came back. My phone started ringing.

"Hey what's up, man?" it was my brother Diggie.

"_Hey, your daughter just called. Is Cammie seriously missing?"_

"Oh she did, did she?" I said looking at Maddie. "And yes she is."

"_Well we are on our way there to help you all out any way we can."_

"We?"

"_Yeah me and Maddie Rooney."_

"Oh yeah I remember her. Alright see you soon."

"_Later."_

"What's up, Goode?" Bex asked.

"Um… my brother and his girlfriend are coming to help us out."

"Diggie Small's and Maddison Rooney?" Mrs. Morgan asked.

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"One time when Cammie went undercover she saw great potential in Madison and tried recruiting her to attend here. She tried for about 5 years. I'm not sure how thrilled she'll be when she finds out Maddie got involved."

"Tell them I'll send a jet for them to use."

**So what did yall think? Who else is psyched for the new Liv and Maddie episode tonight? Or if you read this after it shows what did yall think? Same with the chapter. Let me know.**


	7. The Arrival

**A/N: Hey what's up yall? Here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 6

Maddie R's POV

This is going to be interesting. I haven't told Diggie or really anyone about Gallagher. Cammie has really been pushing me to join Gallagher. I'm not going to lie I considered it. I even visited and met some people. I considered it most after me and Diggie broke up. But then he stayed and we started dating again. I haven't thought about it since.

We were on a jet Macey had sent for us. Which is awesome. We were almost at Roseville. We were going to meet Liv at the Space Werewolves set and take a car to Gallagher.

My phone buzzing pulled me out of my thoughts. It was Liv.

Liv: Hey. The shoot is taking longer than planned.

I'll meet you at Gallagher when I'm done.

Maddie: Ok. See you then.

Diggie was still asleep and we were about to land. I walked over to him and shook his shoulder.

"Diggie the plane's about to land." He just turned over.

"Oh my gosh Wisconsin is losing to Nebraska with two seconds left!" I yelled. He bolted awake.

I started laughing.

"Very funny, Rooney. That rivalry isn't until next week," he said.

"You were the one about to freak about it. Any way the plane is about to land and we are heading straight to Gallagher because Liv's shoot is going to take longer than expected."

"Okay."

"Listen there's something else…" I started.

"You all ready?" the pilot came back and asked. It was a woman who looked like she could be related to Cammie, but I wasn't sure. Maybe an aunt or something.

Bex's POV

I couldn't believe Amanda was a part of the CoC. I also couldn't believe Zach has a half-brother who is dating someone Cammie tried recruiting.

Abby went with the jet that was picking up Maddie and Diggie. I remember Cammie showing this one girl around. She was cool. But her name wasn't Maddie.

"Amanda and the girls have met Madison. She visited here," Headmistress Morgan said.

"Anyway. What do you mean it was my fault? My job was Josh. That's who I was getting information on," Zach said turning toward Grant.

"You were tailing the wrong Abrams!" Grant shouted back. Zach shot him a questioning glance.

"We will continue this conversation down in the subs when the others are here," Headmistress Morgan stated.

There was a knock on the door. Huh. Perfect timing.

"Come in," Joe called.

In walked Abby, behind her Diggie, then…no way. It was the girl. She called herself Kaylie when she visited.

"Kaylie!" Amanda, Macey, Liz, and Maddie screamed. Diggie had a confused look on his face.

"Hey guys my actual name is Maddie. Cammie told me to use a different name. I don't know why," Maddie started. Our Maddie gave her a hug. The new Maddie was closer to our Maddie's age and hung out with her more. That's going to get confusing. Not to mention the last time she visited was only like a month ago. We thought we had convinced her, but obviously not.

"Wasn't your sister supposed to be here with you all?" Macey asked.

"Liv will be over in a little while. Her shoot is running a little longer than expected," Abby answered.

"Alright then. We will go to the sublevels when Liv gets here. In the meantime get and meet in the P&amp;E barn. Boys show Diggie where to put his stuff and get ready. Maddie you can put your stuff and get ready where you did last time. Diggie looked hurt and confused. Huh. I wonder why. Maddie looked down, not daring to look at Diggie. Oh. Now I get it. He didn't know she considered coming here.

Zach's POV

My brother looked confused and hurt. We were walking toward an empty room, down the hall from my room.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I just can't believe it," he started. What? "She didn't tell me about any of this." Oh.

"Maybe she didn't want to make a big deal of it because she didn't go," I tried. We made it to the room. "Well get ready wear gym shorts and a t-shirt or something like that. I'm going to be back in 5 minutes to show where the P&amp;E barn is," I said, walking back toward my room.

Maddie's POV

We were in the P&amp;E barn waiting for Diggie and Zach. I knew why we were here. If we were going to help find Cammie they wanted to know how good our skills are. And one of those skills is hand to hand combat. It was cool being back. I kind of missed it. Zach and Diggie walked in a couple minutes later. Diggie sat next to Zach. Oh man, I really messed up. At least Diggie told me about Tundrabania and Australia. I didn't say a word about Gallagher..

Joe stood up in front of us.

"Alright everyone. So since we have two newbies with us willing to help we need to figure out how far they are on skills they will need for this mission," Joe said. "First off is Diggie versus Liz." Diggie beat Liz, Preston, Macey, and Jonas, but lost to Grant. Now it was my turn.

Diggie's POV

Oh man Maddie was killing it. She made it farther than I did, she was facing Zach now. She tried a roundhouse kick, but Zach caught her foot. She started to flip backward and her free foot caught Zach square in the chin beating him. Last was Bex. Maddie held her own for a while, but after about 30 minutes Bex won.

"Alright, great job everyone. I just got word Liv is on her way. She'll be here in half an hour. So everyone meets down in the subs in 30 minutes," Joe said, then left.

"Hey you ready?" Zach asked.

"I'll be there in a minute."

"Alright."

Soon me and Maddie were the only ones left.

"So…" she started.

"So…" I replied. "Why didn't you tell me about Gallagher?"

"I was going to, but I never found a good time. I didn't go though."

"Yeah, but you really considered it. Zach told me Cammie almost had you here," I said.

"That was when we broke up and Liv got her phone call about the Space Werewolves sequel. So yeah I considered it," she replied. I couldn't believe it.

"So you were just going to leave and not say anything? Do you know how that would've affected us?"

"I didn't actually leave!" she yelled, accusingly, "You actually left. Do you know what that did to our relationship? Do you know how hard that was?"

"Yeah I do. It was hard on me, too," I said starting to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to go clear my head," and I left.

Maddie G's POV

I saw Maddie sitting on one of the hay bales. She had her head on one of her hands looking across the barn where Diggie was before he left.

"Hey Maddie," I said walking back into the barn.

"Oh. Hey," she said looking and getting up.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Do you know where a basketball is?"

"Yeah there is some at the park in town."

"Thanks. I'll be back when Liv gets here," she said leaving.

"Okay."

Liv's POV

I finally made it to Gallagher after a long day of shooting. I walked to the front door where a lady was standing.

"Hello, Ms. Rooney. I'm here to show you where the headmistress office is. I'm Abby," she said.

"Hi Abby."

I followed her to where the headmistress office was.

"Come in, Abby," a woman called through the door. We walked inside.

"Hello Liv. I'm Headmistress Morgan. I'll show you where you and your sister are staying."

We walked for about 5 minutes until we reached a door. Headmistress Morgan knocked on the door. A girl about 13 maybe 14 answered.

"Hi. You must be Liv. I'm Maddie," she said. Wait? She's Maddie, too. Oh this was going to be confusing.

"Hey, kiddo. Where's the other Maddie?"

"She went to the basketball court in town. She should be back soon."

"I'll go get her. She could be out there the rest of the night if no one does."

I got to the court about 20 minutes later. And sure enough there was Maddie, but she wasn't alone and not with Diggie. I wonder what happened.

**Well that's it. What did yall think? Who's the other Abram's if it's not Josh? And who's at the courts with Maddie? Let me know what yall think.**


	8. The Promise

**A/N: How's it going yall? Here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 8

Maddie R's POV

I was shooting hoops. It calms me and helps clear my head. No one else was here. Or so I thought.

I made a 3-pointer.

"Nice shot," a voice from behind me said. I turned around a boy was standing there. he was about my age maybe a year younger.

"Thanks."

"I'm Jordan."

"Maddie."

"Huh. That's cool. I know a Maddie."

"Goode?" I asked.

"Yeah. You know her too?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry to interrupt you shooting. I thought I was the only one who sot hoops here at this time. Later."

"Wait. Do you wanna play a game?"

"I don't know?"

"Afraid you'll lose to a girl?" I don't know what got over me. I should be heading back. But something is wanting me to play.

"No," he replied. "Alright I'll play, but let me shoot a couple first." I passed him the ball.

Cammie's POV

I woke up in a room with no windows, one door and a camera. I was tied to a chair in the middle of the room. So nothing I wasn't used to.

The door opened and in walked DeeDee, Dillion, and Catherine. What? That's the weirdest combo. DeeDee was holding a laptop.

"Morning Cameron."

"Catherine," I said unsurprised, but slightly pissed.

"Now, now Cameron we just wanted to show you something. Well a couple of things."

DeeDee opened the laptop and a video of a club.

"Um…?" I started.

"Just wait."

In walked Zach followed by DeeDee. I didn't want to see this. They started dancing to "Honey I'm Good" by Andy Grammer. I really didn't want to see this. It was the night Zach and DeeDee hooked up.

"Ironic song choice don't you think?" DeeDee asked.

"How could you do that to Josh? He trusts you. He loves you. He doesn't think the kid is his," I said.

"It's not and speaking of kids look who Jordan found," DeeDee replied. She went back to the desktop and clicked a camera icon. A basketball court popped up. There were 2 kids on the screen. I couldn't see who they were.

"All I see is the court."

"DeeDee zoom in," Catherine said. No way?!

"Why is Maddie here?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Oooooh. Touched a nerve, have I? My guess is your daughter called Diggie."

"Keep your son away from them."

Liv's POV

The boy and Maddie talked. The boy started leaving, but Maddie, I guess, called him back. They started to play one-on-one. Huh. I wonder what happened between her and Diggie. I started walking toward the park.

Maddie's POV

Jordan and I were in a close game. I was up by one. I heard heels walking toward where we were. I looked up and saw Liv.

"Liv!" I said walking toward her.

"Hey Maddie."

Suddenly a van sped up to Liv and the side door opened. Oh No! I ran. Liv turned around. The person got her and sped off before I could reach her.

I just lost my sister.

"Sorry Jordan. I have to go," I yelled to him and took off toward Gallagher.

I was met at the door by Abby.

"Get everyone in the subs now!" I said.

"What happened?" Abby asked.

"Just do it. Hurry."

"Alright. Alright."

**(10 minutes later)**

Everyone finally showed up.

"So what's up?" Bex asked.

"Whoever has Cammie now has Liv."

"What?" Diggie asked.

"What happened?" Joe asked.

"I was playing basketball at the park and after about an hour I heard the clicking of heels. I figured it was Liv. I looked and she's walking toward me, most likely to bring me back here, when a van pulled up, opened the side door, grabbed her and drove off," I said.

"Was there anyone else there?" Jonas asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Who was it?" Jonas asked opening his laptop.

"A guy named Jordan." I felt Diggie tense.

"Is this him?" Jonas asked pulling a picture up onto the projection screen.

"Yeah."

"Jordan is behind this?" Zach seethed.

"I don't think so. I think it was coincidence," Liz stated.

"Who do you think is behind it?" Macey asked.

"Well overall Catherine. But I think…" she got off by a video call on Jonas's laptop.

"Answer it," Headmistress Morgan told Jonas.

I didn't recognize who on the screen. But obviously the others beside Diggie did.

"Hey Gallagher."

"What do you want?" Zach said through clinched teeth, his fist in balls.

"Now that's no way to talk to your mother." WHAT?! I looked at Diggie who looked as confused as I was.

"What do you want?" Amanda asked annoyed.

"I just wanted you to see your precious Cammie and who else we caught."

Liv walked into view.

"What's going on?" Liv asked.

"This is probably the last time you'll see either. Bye." The video went dead.

"We have to do something now!" I said.

"I agree," Maddie stated.

"We will continue this in the morning. Everyone needs their rest, especially you two," Headmistress Morgan said.

"But…"

"Bed now," she ordered.

"Fine," I walked back to my room.

**(1 hour later)**

Diggie's POV

I had just gotten out of the shower and about to turn on the game when there was a knock on my door. I got up to answer it.

"What's up, Rooney?" I asked leaning against the door frame. Her eyes were red, "Woah. Maddie what's wrong?"

"What isn't?" she whispered. "I couldn't sleep."

"Come on in." I sat on my bed and scooted over to the side to give her room. "I was about to watch the game, but we could talk instead if you want."

"No. I don't feel like talking about it. Let's watch the game,"

The game reached half time and I felt Maddie move.

"Diggie?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think we'll see them again?" This kind of threw me off guard. She looked up at me.

"I don't know. I hope so. I think so. But I don't know." I looked down at her. We sat in a comfortable silence for a little bit.

"Maddie?" I asked.

"Hmm." It was now or never.

"Zach told me about the people we are going to be dealing with and said it would be very dangerous." I opened the bedside table drawer and pulled out a box.

"Really?"

"Yeah and so in case I can't after," I got off the bed and Maddie sat up. I got down on one knee.

"Diggie?"

"Maddie it's not an engagement ring. It's a promise ring. And with this ring I promise that no matter what I will be there for you. It's a promise that after graduation next month we could talk more about moving forward. It's a promise that I will always be faithful. It's a promise that hopefully in the future will turn into a marriage. Maddie will you please accept these promises?" I asked anxiously.

She just sat there for a moment, probably in shock. She finally started nodding, "Yes, of course." I slid the ring on her finger and I gave her simple sweet kiss. She scooted over and I sat back down in my spot, putting my arm around Maddie who leaned into me. Her head on my shoulder. We continued watching the game.

**That's it. What did yall think? Did you like it? What would you like to see happen? Let me know what yall think?**


	9. Jordan!

**A/N: hey what's up yall? Sorry it's been a little bit. Just answering a few questions first about Maddie and Diggie I'm being optimistic this is based on when he gets back from Australia and they get back together. Second I was asked about what other Disney Channel shows I watch. Two of them just had their series finale which I was kinda bummed about. I watch Jessie, Bunk'd, Girl Meets World, Liv and Maddie, I didn't Do It, Best Friends Whenever, K.C. Undercover, Lab Rats, Mighty Med, Gamer's Guide, Star Wars Rebels. Girl Meets World is probably my favorite but I watch Boy Meets World as a kid so. **

**Anyway here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 9

Maddie G.'s POV

I woke up with light shining through the window. I looked up and saw Maddie not in her bed. Not unusual she normally goes for a run in the morning. When I got up to go to the restroom and noticed that her bed hadn't been slept in, that was unusual. I know where she is though. Oh this is going to be fun. I need help though.

It was break so the only people here were Maddie, Diggie, Bex, Grant, Macey, Preston, Jonas, Liz, Amanda, my dad, and me. My grandmas and grandpas were on a mission. Which is classified. So I went to the one place I knew they would be. The kitchen.

"Morning Maddie," my dad said giving me a hug and my plate.

"Morning dad. Morning everyone. So I have a plan to mess with Maddie and Diggie. Hear me out before you ask," I said holding my hand up. "This morning I woke and Maddie wasn't there. Not unusual. The unusual was her bed wasn't slept in."

"I don't care what it is, I'm in," Bex said.

"Same," Amanda replied.

"Anything to prank my brother."

Eventually everyone agreed to help.

Maddie R.'s POV

I woke up with something warm next to me. So I curled up into it. Then I remembered where I was. I sat up.

There was a knock on the door.

"Diggie, you and your girlfriend might want to get out here before her dad gets here," Zach yelled.

"You wouldn't…" Diggie was cut off.

"Too late," Maddie said.

There was a loud pounding on the door.

"Maddison Rooney! You have 'til the count of 3 to open this door," my dad started.

"Oh, Pete. Calm down. Maddie, honey, open the door," my mom said.

Oh crap. My parents can't be here.

Diggie and I got up quickly and ran to the door. I opened it to see everyone on the floor laughing.

"Haha very funny, everybody," Diggie said.

"How did you all get your voices to sound like my parents?" I asked.

"Maddison Rooney!" Grant yelled into what looked like a cell phone.

"Oh Pete," Bex said into something similar to what Grant had.

"Voice modifiers Liz and Jonas made," Macey replied.

The rest of the morning was showing Diggie around Gallagher.

After lunch Zach wanted to talk to Diggie so I wandered around by myself. Which was fine. Gave me time to think. I started fiddling with the ring on my finger. It was so weird having it.

"Maddie?" Guess my alone time is over.

"Jordan?" I replied.

"I thought that was you. I was about to give up. I called your name like 5 times."

"Sorry. In my own little world I guess. What's up?"

"My dad came to talk to Macey, Liz and Bex about Cammie. I thought I'd tag along."

"That's cool."

"I actually wanted your help," I nodded for him to continue, "I wanted to ask out the other Maddie. Can I tell you what I was going to do and get your input and what you think she'd say?"

"Sure." I knew Maddie liked him, so why not help.

"Maddie…"

Diggie's POV

Zach was just curious as to why Maddie was in my room. So I told him everything that happened.

I was looking for Maddie. I found her talking with some guy. Out of curiosity I stayed out of sight, but close enough to hear.

"Maddie, I really like you," the guy started. How did he know Maddie? I'll ask her in a bit I want to see how this goes. "I've liked you for a little while now and I was wondering would you go out with me?"

I know the answer to that one.

"I like you, too, Jordan. Yes, I'll go out with you."

And they hugged. What? I came out from where I was.

"What's going on?" I asked walking up behind Maddie.

"Uh. Nothing I was just helping Jordan out," Maddie replied.

"Yeah. With what?"

"I wanted to ask Maddie out," Jordan replied. I was about a head taller.

"Yeah I heard that part," I said starting to walk toward Jordan who walked back, but Maddie stayed between Jordan and me.

"The other Maddie. Your niece," my Maddie said.

"Oh really?" I said starting to go forward again.

"Alright Diggie, let's go to the P&amp;E barn. I'll see you later Jordan," Maddie said. I wasn't going to do anything just scare him a bit.

"Do you know where Maddie is?" Jordan asked.

"Check her dad's room," I replied. Jordan went pale a bit.

I chuckled while me and Maddie walked toward the barn.

**(At the P&amp;E barn)**

"Is Maddie really in her dad's room?" Maddie asked, while punching the bag I was holding.

"I don't know. She might be I just wanted to scare him a bit."

"Diggie!"

"What? No harm, no foul."

She shrugged and went back to punching.

It was 20 minutes until someone else joined me and Maddie.

"Diggie!" Uh-oh. "Why would you scare Jordan like that?"

"Your dad wasn't around to do it so I did." She hit my arm. Then hugged me.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Just being here. Speaking of my dad he wants to talk to you. And Maddie, Jordan and I are going to the basketball court if you want to go."

"Yeah, sure."

"Alright time to go see my brother."

Zach's POV

I can't believe what I just found out. Actually I could. Amanda, Bex, Macey, Liz, Grant, Jonas, and Preston were in my room. Diggie finally showed up.

"Hey what's up? What's going on?" he asked looking at everyone.

"We figured out who kidnapped Liv."

He moved his head and only his head forward a bit, arms crossed, "What?" he asked.

"Jordan took Liv," Liz said.

"Are you serious?" he asked. Then seemed to dawn on him, "Oh no." He ran out the door.

Maddie R.'s POV

We were playing 21. I was winning with 7, Jordan had 5 and Maddie had 3. I was about to shoot when my phone went off. I looked at the caller ID. It was Diggie.

"Alright guys, I have to take this." I left the ball on the court and went toward the picnic table.

"Sup, Diggie?"

"You and Maddie need to leave now."

"What? Why? Are you running?" I was watching the other two play.

"Jordan is a part of them."

"What? A part of who?"

"Jordan is the one who took Liv and is part of the group that took Cammie. You two need to get back to Gallagher now."

"Okay. We'll be on our way."

I hung up and started walking back toward the other two.

Someone put their hand over my mouth and lifted me into the air. I bit the hand and the person removed it long enough for me to yell, "Maddie!"

She looked over to where I was. She started running toward me, but Jordan knocked her out from behind. He pulled a gun. NO! That's not going to happen. Adrenaline kicked in. I kicked the person holding me in the knee cap. That made him drop me and I round house kicked him in the head knocking him out. I started running toward Jordan. Jordan was standing over Maddie with a gun pointing at her head.

I was about there when someone beat me to it. Diggie had tackled Jordan to the ground and was punching him repeatedly in the face. The other guy who had held me pushed Diggie off. And the guy and Jordan ran off.

"Nice take out," Amanda said next to me.

"Thanks," I replied, as I watched Zach pick up an unconscious Maddie.

"Is she going to be okay?"

"Yeah, she'll be fine. Just a bump. She'll wake up in a little bit," Amanda replied.

**(Gallagher later that night)**

I was in a room with Macey. Amanda, Bex, and Liz went to get snacks. Maddie was going to join us when the doctors were done checking for any damage. We were having a girls movie night.

"So when did he ask?" Macey asked, sitting down next to me.

"Huh what?"

"The ring your fiddling with. When did Diggie ask?"

"Last night. It's just a promise ring."

"The way you two are it won't stay that way for long. So it's your senior year, right?"

I nodded.

"Where are you planning on going to college?"

"University of Wisconsin full scholarship. So did Diggie."

"You all are good together."

"Thanks." Maddie walked in followed by the others.

"Maddie!" she yelled entering giving me a hug and sitting on the other side of me.

Amanda, Bex and Liz sat on the floor in front of us.

"I thought you were gone before I got knocked out."

"Actually it was thanks to her we got there in time," Liz said.

"No big. Let's just start the movie," I replied.

**That's it. What did yall think? Halloween is in a week. Who else is excited? Just out of curiosity what are people going as? I'm going as Indiana Jones. Let me know because I'm curious and let me know what you thought of the chapter and story so far.**


	10. The swap

**Hey what's up yall? Okay I'm gonna say it I love Bunk'd. Anyone else? Here's another chapter. Here ya go.**

Chapter 10

Cammie's POV

I was left in a room by myself. Untied might I add. Why would they leave me untied? The door started to open. I got into a defensive stance. But dropped it suddenly when I saw who came in.

"Liv?!"

Liv's POV

"Liv?!" I heard a female voice. One I recognized, but it wasn't Maddie. Who was it?

I finally saw who it was.

"Cammie?" I replied rushing over and giving her a hug. Finally a friendly face. "What's going on?" I asked worriedly.

A blonde lady walked in with a laptop, followed by a big guy, who had a table and an older red headed lady.

"How long have you been here?" Cammie asked.

"About a day."

"Enough chit chat," the red head said. "Here is your outside world update."

The guy finished setting up the table and the blonde was hooking up the laptop.

"So how are things, Catherine?" Cammie said, arms crossed. What?

"Oh can't complain. How are my son and granddaughter?"

"Pause the new feed. What's going on?" I asked really worried now.

"Oh I apologize. How rude of me. I'm Catherine, Zachary is my son. The guy here is Dillion and the girl DeeDee."

"I'm finished. Are you ready?" DeeDee said looking up at Catherine.

Catherine checked her phone.

"Yeah, show it. Jordan is on his way."

Cammie and I got closer to the camera to see what's going on.

The screen showed a basketball court with both Maddies and a boy playing. Then my sister checked her phone. She walked away from the court talking on her phone. She talked for about a minute. Then hung up walking back to the court when someone grabs her from behind. She bites his hand. And yells "Maddie!" Maddie G. gets knocked out from behind by the guy who was playing basketball. This is not good. He pulls a gun, I gasp and Cammie tenses. My sister kicks the guy who is holding her. Causing him to drop her and she runs toward Maddie G. Before she gets there Diggie tackles him.

There was a knock on the door.

"Here's a surprise for you all," Catherine says.

"Um, Catherine. Did you all watch this video?" Cammie asked.

"No, why?"

"Well then here's your surprise," Cammie said with a smirk.

In walked the two guys from the video…empty handed.

"What?!" Catherine screeched.

Maddie's POV

I woke up on the floor. How did that happen? I was on my bed sharing it with Aunt Amanda…wait a minute. I looked on my bed. Yep like I thought. Amanda was sprawled out on the bed.

Maddie wakes up a couple seconds later. I see her about to laugh, but signal her to shush and pointed at Amanda. She nodded and signaled me over. I walked over to her bed and sat down as she made room.

"Wake up everyone, but Amanda. Quietly," she said. I nodded.

Five minutes and forty-one seconds later everyone else in the room, except Amanda, was awake and huddled around Amanda.

Bex and I were holding buckets of ice water. Liz, Macey, and Maddie were standing on the side of the bed.

"On the count of three," Maddie mouthed as she held up three fingers.

"_One."_

This is going to be fun.

"_Two."_

Here we go.

"_Three."_

"Amanda!" Macey, Liv and Maddie yelled as Bex and I threw the ice water on her.

Amanda shrieked when the water hit.

The guys were next door, doing a videogame marathon the night before, came running in after hearing Amanda scream.

When they saw why they all started laughing.

"Now that everyone's here and awake we need a plan," my dad said.

"We now know where they are keeping Liv and Cammie," Jonas said. What?

"What? How?" Maddie asked shocked.

"I may have slipped a tracker in Jordan's pocket when I tackled him," Diggie said.

We tried to figure out a plan for about an hour (59:52:40). We had nothing.

"Ugh. Why is this so hard?" my dad screamed frustrated.

"Okay time for a break," Bex said, getting up.

Macey's POV

I already had a plan with Jordan. I just needed to get Maddie Rooney's help without the others knowing. The other's reactions sell the plan.

"Okay time for a break," Bex said.

I walk over to Maddie, Diggie and Zach talking.

"Hey Maddie, can we walk and talk?"

"Sure," she replied following me.

We were walking down the hall of history when I broke the silence.

"So how've you been?"

"Macey?"

"What?"

"I know you didn't break me from the group just to ask how I'm doing. What's up?"

"I have a plan. But the others can't know."

"Okay I'm listening."

So I told her the plan.

Maddie R.'s POV

This was a good plan.

Macey and I made it back to the room and saw the other there.

"Okay I have a plan," Macey said.

"Jonas, Liz and Maddie Goode will be on comms. The rest of us will go in at different entrance points in groups of two. Maddie Rooney and me, Zach and Diggie, Bex and Grant, and Preston and Amanda. We have inside info that Cammie and Liv are in two different rooms of the building. Zach and Diggie can go after Cammie. Maddie and I will go for Liv. The rest of you all distract and take out whoever gets in the way. Any questions?"

"How did you come up with this?" Jonas asked.

"Maddie and I were brainstorming during a break from planning."

Not a complete lie.

"Alright let's do this," Zach said.

**(At the COC hideout)**

"Bookworm to Ghost, you all ready?" Liz asked through comms.

"Ready," Zach said.

"Duchess ready?"

"I hate that bloody code name," Bex replied.

"Peacock?"

"Yep we're ready."

"Everyone comes back home. Understand?" Zach said firmly.

"Alright everyone, you are good to go in 3…2…1…Go." Jonas said. I hope this works.

We made it to Liv and Cammie's room quickly. We fought about 10 guards, but finally made it.

So we lied a little to the group earlier. But we had to keep them away from what was going to happen. Cammie knew what was going on so she was in the same room, with some convincing to Catherine and DeeDee by Jordan.

Liv's POV

Cammie and I were in a room with Jordan.

We heard some fighting and grunting outside the door.

Jordan went to the door, gun ready. The door opened and in came Macey and Maddie. Macey easily twisted Jordan's hand, took his gun and knocked him out.

Something was up. It didn't feel right.

They untied Cammje and then me.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We are getting you out of here," Macey replied.

"Don't you mean us?"

"No. We are getting you out of here." I'm so confused. Then it dawned on me.

"Maddie why are you dressed like me and wearing contacts?"

"Liv…" Maddie started.

"NO! You are not taking my spot. We can leave, all of us, now," I said.

"We need to find out what's going on here. Maddie and I need to stay," Cammie said.

"No. We…" I started.

"Macey, get her out of here now. Jordan is starting to wake up," Maddie said. Jordan started moving a bit.

Macey dragged me out of the room and building and into a waiting van.

Diggie's POV

We didn't find either Cammie or Liv.

Macey finally made it out dragging Maddie behind her. Wait a minute…that wasn't Maddie, it was Liv.

"Go now," Macey said when she shut the door.

"Where's Maddie? Did you find Cammie?" Zach asked.

"McHenry, what happened to my girlfriend?" I asked worried.

"What part of everyone comes home did you not understand?" Zach asked harshly.

"They pulled a switch-a-roo," Liv said.

"What?" everyone yelled, except Liz.

"Sutton, you knew this was going to happen?" I asked.

**(At Gallagher in the headmistress office)**

Zach's POV

"Liz, you knew this was going to happen?!" I seethed.

"Woah, back off Goode. This was me and Maddie. Yeah, I let Liz in on it but I needed to because of the contacts."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Amanda asked.

"Cause you all would've said no."

"Damn right we would've. You don't know what they'll do to them," I replied steamed.

"We needed to find out what they are up to. And before you get all pissed at me, Goode, you're wife and Morgan, your sister, was in on it," Macey replied.

"I know why we were there," Liv whispered.

"What?" Bex asked curious. I didn't hear anything.

"I know why we were there. I heard them talking about it," Liv replied.

"Go on."

"Cammie was there because of revenge. I was a ransom hold until they found out who I was," Liv said.

"What do you mean found out who you were?" Grant asked. I was intrigued, too.

"I overheard Catherine talking on the phone. Maddie and I are descendants of Gillian Gallagher. The COC wants us dead. That's why I was pushing we all leave so hard. We had to. We have until Friday to save them or my sister will die," Liv finished.

Well this just got worse.

**Alright yall. That's it. What did ya think? Let me know. There will probably be another chapter up soon because I wanted to continue this chapter but decided to cut it off. Anyway let me know what yall thought?**


	11. Everyone Comes Back

**Hey yall what's up? Here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 11

Liv's POV

After what I just said the group broke out into a million different conversations. I didn't understand any of them and I wanted to talk to Diggie. I looked around for him, but didn't see him.

I went out into the hallway and saw him pacing.

"Hey Diggie."

"Hey Liv."

"How are you holding up?"

"Oh you know my sister-in-law and fiancé are missing, but I'm doing fine," he said sliding odwn the wall looking down. I gasped and he put his face in his hands.

"You proposed?" I said crouching in front of him.

"Well not yet I gave her the promise ring, but the more I thought about it and spending the…the time I have with her I should have. I love her, Liv. And now just like that I could lose her."

"No, Diggie stand up," I said standing "Stand up and look at me." He stood up. "Diggie listen you are not going to lose my sister. You hear me. We will get her back. Okay?" He nodded. "Good. Now let's go back in and find out how." We walked back into the room.

Cammie's POV

They have yet to realize the switch has happened. Which is good. They've also made the person watching us Jordan and removed the cameras. Not smart, but good for us.

Jordan came back into the room after the debriefing with Catherine he had.

"So how'd it go?" Maddie asked.

"Good. Good. I, uh, found out why your sister was wanted, actually both of you were wanted," Jordan said smugly.

Something was up and wrong.

"Don't spoil anything, Jordan," DeeDee said walking in along with a few big guys.

"I knew it," I said.

"Maddie trusted you. She really liked you," Maddie said. Was she talking about herself as Liv or about my daughter?

"That's a shame really it is. By the way this one is Maddie. Her and her sister switched because apparently she can take hits better. Let's find out if that's true. Boys," Jordan said signaling the guys who walked in. they started moving toward me and Maddie.

Zach's POV

Okay so we have until Friday to get them out. Shouldn't be a problem, right?

Diggie and Liv walked back into the room. Huh. When did they leave? Must've been when I was in a conversation with Preston, Jonas and Liz.

"Okay everybody. We need a plan. Any ideas?"

"First off, Macey who was your inside man?" Bex asked.

"It's Jordan."

"What?! He was the reason that Liv and Cammie were captured and almost killed my daughter," I yelled.

"Trust me. He can be trusted. That's how we found which room Liv and Cammie was in. not to mention Cammie trusts him. That should be enough for any of us."

"Okay. So what's the plan?" Diggie asked.

"Same as last time, but grab both Cammie and Maddie and everyone comes back this time, understand?" I said, staring at Macey.

"Goode. Hallway. Now," Amanda said.

Great what did I do now?

Once in the hallway I was expecting my head to get chewed off for not staying calm.

"Alright, Zach. You need to calm down. In order for us to get them back is for you to trust everyone involved and have a clear head. Okay?" Amanda said calmly. Dang she's grown up and more mature than when we were with the COC.

"I know it's just I'm scared and nervous. What if we don't get them back?"

"Woah. No thinking like that. No doubting. We will get them back. Everyone comes back alive, remember?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"No problem."

We both just stood there for a minute in a comfortable silence until the door opened.

"Guys you're gonna want to see this," Grant said.

We looked at each other confused and walked back inside.

Jonas had a video projected up on a screen.

It was Maddie and Cammie. Maddie was pretty beaten up and Cammie was struggling against her restraints. Soon Jordan's face appeared on the screen. I clinched my fists. Maddie gasped. She was sitting next to Liv. She was probably asking her about SpaceWerewolves before the video started.

"How's it going Gallagher? It's great here. That was a nice stunt you all pulled. Very clever," he chuckled a bit. "But you know it just kind of mad eus mad. And thanks to your alls switch the deadline has been changed. You have until midnight tonight or say goodbye to Maddie and Cammie. Good luck." The screen went balck.

I lost control of my anger. I couldn't help it. I flipped a chair across the room.

"We have to do something now!"

"I agree. But you need to be calmer for this to work. For all of us to come back alive," Diggie said.

"I know. I just need some air. I'll be back in 10 minutes then we can leave," I replied.

"I'll go with," Grant said.

"No. I'll be fine.

"I'm coming with you so you don't do something stupid."

"Fine." There really was no arguing with Grant when he's like this.

Grant's POV

Zach was fuming. I knew he would do something stupid if someone didn't go with him.

"Alright Zach. We need you for this. We need you with a clear head."

"I'm going to kill that kid."

"I don't blame you. I mean he took your wife."

"Not just that, he hurt my daughter, too. He's messed with my family to damn much."

"Alright so you can get your revenge on that punk. Let's go."

"Okay."

Maddie R.'s POV

I was trying to find something to place against Cammie's leg to reset it. They broke it. Why? I don't know.

All of a sudden I heard a siren go off. Jordan and another guy came into our room.

"Looks like your friends are trying to spring you. Lucky for us we were ready this time."

"Amazing what happens when you move a deadline to tonight," I said sarcastically.

"Why you…" Jordan and his buy started moving toward me.

Jordan swung I deflected it with my arm and punched him in the gut.

"Not so easy when I'm not tied up, huh?"

"Let's see how tough you are after this," the other guy said pulling a gun and pointing it at Cammie. I ran and knocked the guy over, but not before I heard the gun shot. The guy hit his head on the wall knocking him out.

One second after the shot Macey and Amanda barged in.

Amanda paled and Macey almost fell. I turned around and saw Cammie was shot in the abdomen. She was slowly losing consciousness.

"Macey, Amanda get Cammie out of here," I looked around the room. Jordan was nowhere to be seen. "I'm going to go find Jordan."

They nodded and went to Cammie. I ran out the room.

I passed Grant, Bex, Zach, Preston and Maddie until I finally found Jordan.

"Hey Jordan," I yelled and he turned around. I charged.

We fought for about 20 minutes (19:48:45). I got him in a headlock.

"Oh Maddison," DeeDee said in a sing-song voice. I looked up she had Diggie, arm around his neck with a gun at his head. My heart sank.

"I would let go of my son if I were you."

"Let go of Diggie first."

"I don't think you're in a situation to negotiate. I will let Diggie here go after you let my son go."

"Fine." I let Jordan go. He ran past everyone and out of sight.

"Alright now let Diggie go."

"Fine a deal's a deal."

She let Diggie go.

"Oh Maddie have you learned nothing?" she said then aimed at Diggie and shot.

I felt pain.

"Diggie!" I shouted, running toward Diggie.

**Alright yall. I'm gonna let yall decide this part should Cammie survive? What about Diggie? Let me know in the reviews and if no one tells me anything I'll decide. Let me know what yall think. Next chapter will probably be the last one.**


	12. The End

**A/N: Hey yall. I have no excuse for how long it took other than… nope no excuse. Anyway here is the next and final chapter. Here we go.**

Chapter 12

Zach's POV

We were at CIA headquarters in the hospital wing. I was walking out of Cammie's room and heading to Diggie's because my daughter wanted alone time with her mother. So I figured I should try to convince Maddie to leave my brother's side long enough to take a shower and eat something. She hasn't left the room since we came back 14 hours ago.

I made it and saw Maddie in a chair right next to Diggie's bed with her head on the bed asleep.

I walked in and pulled up a chair next to Maddie.

"Maddie?" I whispered shaking her shoulder lightly while sitting down.

"Huh?" she asked sitting up and wiping her eyes.

"Good mornin'. Sleep well?" I asked handing her a coffee.

"I guess. Thank you," she responded taking a sip of her coffee.

"Listen. You need to go take a shower and eat something."

"No. I can't. What if he wakes up?"

"Then if you're not back we will let you know right away."

"What if he doesn't wake up?" she asked, taking another sip of coffee.

"Hey, no thinking like that, alright? He'll wake up."

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up. It was Liv, she signaled me to follow her outside.

"What's up?" I asked when we were just outside.

"You know you won't be able to get her to move, right?" she said. Huh?

"Wait why?"

She turned to look through the door. I did the same.

"Look at her hand." I looked. I didn't see anything.

"What? I don't…"

"Just wait," she cut me off. Maddie moved her hand and I saw it. The ring.

"Oh," was all I could say.

"Yeah. So let me try. You should go talk to the others. I think Abby, Rachel, Joe and Townsend went to get the CoC members."

"Alright. Thanks."

Maddie R.'s POV

Oh my god. What if he doesn't wake up? I know Zach said he will and the doctors say there's a big chance. But there is still that slim chance.

"Hey Maddie," Liv said entering the room.

"Hey Liv."

"Listen, you need to take a shower and eat," she said firmly.

"Liv…" I sighed.

"No, Maddie when Diggie wakes up…"

"You mean if."

"No I mean when. And when he wakes up you need to not smell and have something on your stomach…" she said. I started to protest.

"Maddison when he wakes up and if you aren't back someone will let you know. Okay?"

I nodded, "You're right."

"I know. Now go take a shower and you can go eat lunch with Maddie Goode, whose dad I believe is trying to do what I am. Now go." I got up.

"I'm going," I was almost out the door when I paused and turned, "Thanks Liv."

She looked up and smiled, "You're welcome."

**(30 minutes later)**

Maddie and I were at a table eating.

"So you're dad kicked you out of your mom's room?"

"Yup. And Liv out of Diggie's?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think they'll wake up? I don't think I could handle losing one of them. Let alone both."

"They will wake up," I said trying to reassure her as much as myself.

Maddie took a bite of her food.

"Maddie?!" I yelled while getting up to catch her before she fell to the floor.

"Someone help!" I screamed. Not even a second later Amanda and Zach came rushing to us.

"What happened?" Amanda asked, while Zach picked Maddie up.

"She just took a bite and started falling."

Grant and Bex ran up.

"They have Deedee and Jordan. They're here for questioning," Grant said. Zach started shaking.

"Let me take her and get her some medical attention," Bex said taking Maddie from Zach.

"Where is he?" Zach said eerily calm.

"Zach?" Amanda tried.

"Amanda, don't. Where is he?"

Amanda just pointed behind Zach.

Zach turned around and stormed toward them.

This was not going to be good.

Zach's POV

I was so mad. And the punk had the nerve to smirk.

I made it to him.

I faintly heard a "Zach," before I punched him hard in the face.

"What did you do to her?"

He stayed quiet. I punched him again.

"Goode!" Macey yelled, pushing me back.

"I swear if anything happens to any of them I will kill you."

"Goode! Hitting him is not going to get answers, alright? Go sit and wait, we'll let you know what we find out," Macey said.

They walked back to an interrogation room.

**(One hour later)**

God they are taking forever. The door finally opened.

"Finally!" I said.

"What happened to Maddie is only temporary. She will be awake in a couple of minutes," I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. "Also," Abby continued, "We found out that they had Cammie for revenge and the Rooney twins because they are descendants of Gillian Gallagher."

Maddie R. started running down the hall.

"Zach!" she said stopping in front of me and giving me a hug. Well that's new. I wonder why?

"What's up?"

"They're awake. Everyone is awake," she said giving me another hug.

"What's with the hugs?" Abby asked.

"I have to get used to being with my future brother-in-law," she replied, trying to suppress a grin.

"Oh, oka…" Wait a minute, "Are you serious? He finally asked?" I asked.

"Yeah, shortly after he woke up," she said happily.

"Well congratulations," I said, this time hugging her.

"Daddy!" my daughter yelled running down the hall. Maddie moved to the side right before my daughter jumped into my arms. I looked down the hall and there was Cammie and Diggie.

Diggie walked up to Maddie R and stoode behind her. She leaned back into him. Cammie walked up to me.

"So…" I started letting Maddie down.

"So…" Cammie countered.

"I'm so so…" she held her hand up.

"Zach, there's no need to apologize anymore."

"Do you think you could give me another chance?"

"Yeah. I might be able to make that happen."

**That's it. What did yall think? I'm sorry for not updating sooner and like I said I have no excuse. Anyway that was the end. Let me know what yall thought.**


End file.
